dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Snfonseka
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dog page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maria Caliban (Talk) 18:20, 26 June 2009 Templates Great work. Thanks for the amazing contribution to the wikia.--Selty 14:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Dog I noticed that you changed all of the male pronouns on Dog's page to their genderless forms. You did a good job with this, except that Dog has been confirmed by the developers as being male. So you... need to change them all back. :) Sorry. -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Sunday, June 28, 2009 @ 12:22 pm (ET) Race & Fereldan vs. Ferelden I saw that you asked about the Fereldan page. You are correct that Fereldans aren't a race. They are humans. But they are also a people. Their country is called Ferelden. The word "Fereldan" can also be used as an adjective to describe things that are made by Fereldans in Ferelden. For instance, a Fereldan sword or shield. -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Sunday, June 28, 2009 @ 3:53 pm (ET) So that's the mysterious person who commented on my page. Anyway, I'll let Xavier do all the grammar/english talking, as I am a mere mortal in his wake :P. --Selty 23:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Circle Tower Wow, you’re fast. I just read DarkSpecie’s comment when you redirected the Circle Tower page to Kinloch Hold. Good job. Maria Caliban 17:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) images I would ask that when you change my images, you replace the existing ones to avoid too much trash on the site. --Selty 13:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Indeed, but where would we use them? I prefer higher res images for the profile pictures, as well. I am not having a go at you, but rather informing you. In any case, as long as the images are good quality and are generally seen as better/easier to see than the original image, I am fine with you replacing them. Leliana's for example, would need an upgrade when we see more of her :) .--Selty 01:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, I think that's the only way to do it; replace the file name and extension. --Selty 21:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) That could be a problem. I usuaully use JPEG, but I never notice loss of quality in mine. Are you sure?--Selty 06:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Then just don't replace GIF images, I suppose. Hm, you learn something every day.--Selty 11:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Dane I had no idea there was even a page for Dane. Apologies about the mistake.--Selty 13:11, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Just saw your message to Selty. The Dane page was created by an anonymous user (perhaps they were experimenting with page creation), but with a little work from myself, DarkSpecie and XavierGrimwand, it now contains a grand total of four sentences! Loleil 22:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC)